


Похищен Бильбо Бэггинс!

by mittens1988



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, hobbit - Fandom
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2013, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittens1988/pseuds/mittens1988
Summary: Вы никогда не задавались вопросом, как бы местная пресса отреагировала на приключения Бильбо?





	Похищен Бильбо Бэггинс!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bilbo Baggins Kidnapped!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/450677) by raspberry.blue. 



> Переведено для команды JRRT 2013 для Фандомной Битвы-2013.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Публикация на сторонних ресурсах без разрешения переводчика запрещена.  
> Бета: Morane  
> Гамма: Cara2003

Пропал Бильбо Бэггинс из Шира. У этого почтенного и благопристойного хоббита курчавые каштановые волосы на голове и на ногах, небольшое брюшко и совсем никакой шляпы – она все еще висит в его прихожей. Мистер Бэггинс никогда прежде не уходил далеко от дома. Его сосед, мистер Хоб Хэппли, зашел в Бэг Энд, чтобы еще раз пообедать, и обнаружил, что мистера Бэггинса нет, а пыль с каминной доски стерта.

Одному из наших корреспондентов удалось встретиться с мистером Хэппли и взять у него интервью. Почтенный хоббит согласился, хотя сведениями делился весьма неохотно. 

– Ну, шел я домой с грибной охоты. Где грибы собирал? Не твоего ума дело! Почему это я должен делиться с тобой, малолетний выскочка, своим местом? Ух! Так вот, как я и говорил, весь предыдущий день до меня доносились восхитительные запахи, и я знал, что всего наготовленного Бэггинсу одному не осилить. В конце концов, он всего лишь хоббит. Потому я решил навестить его, чтобы помочь доесть оставшееся. Но когда вошел в дом, соседа там не было. Я открыл кладовку с припасами к чаю – только затем, молодой человек, чтобы накрыть на стол для нас обоих, – но там ничего не было. Совсем ничего.

В этот момент мистеру Хэппли, все еще пребывавшему в состоянии шока, пришлось сесть, и наш журналист последовал его примеру. Еще бы: о кладовых мистера Бэггинса ходят легенды. Пока оба они поправляли здоровье бутылочкой вина из запасов мистера Бэггинса и закусками оттуда же, мистер Хэппли признался, что другими сведениями, хоть как-то относящимися к пропаже соседа, не владеет.

Некоторые полагают, что кровь Туков, приходящихся мистеру Бэггинсу родней по матери, наконец взяла верх – иными словами, он конченый хоббит. Миссис Уинна Уит, соседка, заявила, что всегда знала: так и будет. Она также предъявила завещание, гласившее, что мистер Бэггинс назначил ее своей наследницей. Наши репортеры изучили документ, но не смогли установить его подлинность. Один из них, однако, упомянул, что видел на кухне наследницы листок со списком покупок, составленный той же рукой, что и завещание. Миссис Уит собирается требовать исполнения завещания через суд.

Последние события показали, что версия, выдвинутая миссис Уит, маловероятна. Юная хоббитянка сообщила нам, что два дня назад наблюдала разговор мистера Бэггинса с каким-то стариком, человеком в «чудной-пречудной одежде». Мать девочки прервала интервью прежде, чем наш репортер смог выведать побольше о таком интригующем повороте событий. Объявились и другие свидетели, сообщившие нам, что вчера после обеда в дом мистера Бэггинса вторглась шайка гномов. Во время расследования мы обнаружили вмятину на двери дома мистера Бэггинса. Его соседи утверждают, что прежде эта дверь была в безупречном состоянии.

Власти предполагают, что мистер Бэггинс был похищен вышеупомянутой шайкой, и планируют свои действия, исходя из этого предположения. Горожанам рекомендовано вести себя с должной осторожностью. Любой хоббит, заметивший поблизости гнома, должен тут же сообщить об этом в главное полицейское управление. Сержант Браун, возглавляющий расследование, уверил нас, что дальнейшие похищения «весьма маловероятны». Он сообщил, что, очевидно, причиной злодеяния послужили кулинарные таланты мистера Бэггинса. Наш разговор был прерван телефонным звонком, но сержант успел добавить: как только мир попробует хоббичьей стряпни, эскалации насилия все же не избежать. 

Мы сообщим нашим читателям о новых сведениях, как только они появятся.

_Свежие новости_

Странные сообщения приходят к нам в «Ширские происшествия». Приезжие из Большого мира несут известия о поразительных и лишенных всякого комфорта приключениях бедного мистера Бэггинса. Говорят, гномы тащат его через Одинокие Земли, заставляя спать в грязи под открытым небом, есть только четыре раза в день и носить сырую одежду. Другие – должны предупредить вас, это явно ненадежные личности – утверждают, что гномы и мистер Бэггинс встречались с троллями и ели пищу этих омерзительных существ. Еще более расплывчатые рассказы упоминают клинки и эльфов. Согласно этим источникам, мистер Бэггинс ныне владеет мечом. Самые последние сведения получены нами от одинокого странника. Он сообщил, что видел, как всю компанию поглотила пещера.

Нашим читателям, однако, следует относиться к подобным заявлениям скептически. Все мы знаем, что чужаки рассказывают самые нелепые истории. Мистер Бэггинс, владеющий мечом? Подобные бредни не стоит и обсуждать.

Вопреки наплыву сообщений о гномах, то и дело появляющихся в наших краях, больше ни один хоббит не пропал. В официальном заявлении властей сержант Браун утверждает: шайка, похитившая мистера Бэггинса, должно быть, не хочет, чтобы остальные гномы питались так же хорошо, и потому хранит молчание о его кулинарных талантах.


End file.
